


Family

by Astra_Dark



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrwain Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Dark/pseuds/Astra_Dark
Summary: Odin is bored at a royal gathering but that changes when a piano starts playing.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wrote for Corrwain week 2018 and never posted but better late than never right??
> 
> This was edited super quickly so I could post it before I hated it again lol there's probably still punctuation errors in there so sorry in advance!! 
> 
> Astra is my Mu, you'll be seeing more of her, She's my profile image if your wondering what she looks like~

Odin had forgotten how boring gatherings of high society could be. The same greetings and idle chit chat exchanged. the same questions asked and answered over and over again. It all reminded of him when he was a child, of how he would glance at the clock on the wall to confirm it was still moving.

He caught himself doing it then, seeking the familiar tic of time ever inching forward. 

"Sir?"  
Odin jumped as the sudden sound of a voice brought him back to the present. A server was standing before him with long stem glasses balanced on a silver tray in his hands. "I-I'm sorry, what?"  
The server gestured to Odin's hand. "Another drink, Sir?"  
Odin looked down into his glass, he had barely taken a sip from it. "O-oh! No, no thank you."  
The sever's smile didn't hide his annoyance as he turned and took his leave.

Odin abandoned his glass on a nearby table. He scanned the crowd for his family. Familiar faces caught his eye as he searched. Lord Leo was chatting with a server with little sandwiches, Niles beside him, his arm snaked around his husband's waist. King Xander introducing his son, Siegbert, to a member of the Nohrian parliament. Lady Camilla was laughing at something her husband, Kaze, had said.

A flash of dark hair finally caught his eye. Astra was across the room, their daughter's hand in hers. As if sensing his gaze, she looked his way and smiled. Astra said something unheard to Ophelia and pointed him out. Ophelia waved as the two of them started to make their way to him.

Before they could reach him, they were stopped by a Nohrian parliament member with a large mustache and his wife "Ah! Princess Astra, it’s been too long!" Called the man.  
Astra gave him a small smile. “Greetings, Sir Gaspard, Lady Gaspard" Ophelia quickly ducked behind her mother's skirt.  
"Why now, who is this adorable little thing?" Lady Gaspard cooed  
"That would be my daughter,” Astra put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Go ahead, Ophelia, say hello.”  
Ophelia glanced between the two of them before finally curtsying at the couple and hiding behind her mother once again "H-Hello."  
Lady Gaspard's eyes crinkled as she smiled at the little girl “And hello to you too, dear.”

"Say, Princess Astra, you play the piano, yes?" Sir Gaspard asked.  
"Well, I haven't played in a while but yes, why?"  
Lady Gaspard clapped her hands together. "Oh! you simply must play something for all of us then!"  
Astra's eyes widen at the sudden request "Oh no, I couldn't possibly! I haven't practiced in--"

“Nonsense! I’m sure you’ll do just fine, Princess!” Sir Gaspard said as he linked his arm with Astra’s.  
“I agree,” Lady Gaspard hooked Astra’s other arm as she spoke. “I’m sure you’re just not giving yourself enough credit, Princess!” and together they pulled her to where the piano sat across the room. 

Astra nervously smoothed her skirt as she took a seat at the piano bench. Ophelia climbed up beside her mother. Astra took a deep breath, placed her fingers on the keys and began to play. The score; soft and slow, sparked a memory and an idea to life in Odin's mind. 

Odin walked up to the piano bench and tapped Ophelia on the shoulder. “Papa!” She exclaimed as she turned to him.  
Odin bowed and offered his hand to his daughter. “May I have this dance, M’lady?”  
Ophelia giggled and took his hand. “Of course, good sir.”

Odin leads her out onto the dance floor. Ophelia stepped up on the toes of his boots as they started to dance. Odin shuffled and back and forth, slowly at first but gradually faster and faster until both he and Ophelia were laughing. A smile spread across Odin's face as he remembered his mother doing the very same thing with him as a child.

Suddenly, Astra’s song slowed to stop. Odin halted and looked up to find Xander standing beside his sister at the piano.  
Astra started to get up from the bench. “Xander! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause a—“  
Her brother put his hand on her shoulder. “No need for an apology, Little Princess,” he smiled. “I haven’t heard you play in some time, please continue.” He turned to Odin and Ophelia, a smile still present on his lips “Would you two mind if we all joined you?”  
Odin grinned back him. “Of course not! dance to your heart's content!”

“Then let us all dance!” Xander called out to the crowd. The rest of the night was filled with the sound of music and laughter and the pounding of feet on the dance floor.


End file.
